Comptes à régler
by Bluemy
Summary: Sept ans après la guerre, Hermione travaille à Gringott et épluche les comptes des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre dont un certain Malefoy Jr. Pour constater l'ampleur des déguats il décide de l'inviter à déjeuner...


**Quelques mots:**

_**Tout ce qui est écrit sort de mon imagination, je n'ai pas cherché à m'inspirer d'une quelconque histoire. Hermione et Drago appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, quant aux autres personnages ils m'appartiennent.**_

_**Soyez indulgents, ceci est ma toute première OS!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_ღ_

Comptes à régler

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus métalliques et à la peau d'albâtre ouvrit ses paupières lentement, il étira ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil et resta allongé à fixer le plafond, l'esprit occupé.

C'est décidé. Aujourd'hui il allait l'affronter quoi qu'il en coûte. De toute évidence, c'est _elle_ qui avait le dessus. Il pesta contre lui-même. Après tout, si il ne s'était pas comporté ainsiavec elle durant toute sa période scolaire il ne serait pas dans ce beau pétrin. Car oui, Drago Malefoy regrettait désormais son comportement d'adolescent. La nouvelle était tombée si soudainement, le prenant de court. Le jeune Malefoy se souvenait de cette fameuse journée comme si c'était hier.

_°• Flashback °•_

Il se leva prestement de son lit double tout en s'empêtrant dans ses draps, puis après un rapide coup d'œil vers son réveil, se dirigea finalement avec nonchalance vers la cuisine de son appartement; appartement qui surplombe la grande place du chemin de Traverse et ses activités commerciales. Depuis peu, le jeune sorcier avait achevé ses études et avait quitté le 'cocon' familiale, si l'on puis dire...

En effet, après la bataille finale la famille Malefoy a été jugée. Malefoy père a écopé d'un séjour à perpétuité à Azkaban et à la fois il est contraint à des travaux forcés. Le ministère après s'être remit d'aplomb s'est permit d'utiliser les Mangemorts pour reconstruire les bâtiments détruits ou en partie. Narcissa Malefoy quant à elle, pour son aide auprès de l'Élu fut blanchie, bien que cela soit terriblement injuste. Son fils réussit à s'échapper de leurs griffes parce qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime, mis à part celui appelé crime contre le monde magique, pour avoir fait partie des Mangemorts.

Depuis la fin des hostilités, il menait une vie paisible entre son travail à Gringott en tant que banquier et ses aventures amoureuses, bien que pour le moment aucune jeune femme n'occupât ses pensées.

Le jeune Malefoy, fin prêt, s'habilla d'une cape et transplana devant son lieu de travail par pure feignantisme. Arrivé face aux portes imposantes de Gringott, il y rencontra l'un de ses collègues, Etan Wheeler, qui ne tarda pas à l'apostropher:

« Bonjour Drago! Comment va? Dit-il la mine réjouie.

Bien et toi? Demande Drago, plus par politesse que par sympathie.

Fort bien, fort bien! »

Etan Markus¹ Wheeler et Drago travaillaient au même étage du prestigieux bâtiment sorcier. Etan était fort sympathique mais trop bon trop con. Il était la bonne poire de l'étage, celui à qui on demande d'effectuer la salle besogne et qui le fait sans rechigner. Que cet homme soit faible était un fait, mais, sans se l'avouer, ce que Drago détestait au plus haut point était de voir ses collègues se servir de lui à longueur de journée.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur tout en saluant les autres employés et au passage, quelques clients importants. Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer au cœur de la banque, puis prirent un virage à droite et longèrent d'autres couloirs - tous similaires les uns aux autres - pour arriver en fin de compte devant les portes d'un ascenseur.

« Au fait, tu es au courant? Ajoute Etan toujours avec bonne humeur.

De quoi? Interroge Drago tout en pénétrant à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

L'un d'entre nous va être promu aujourd'hui! »

Drago avait déjà entendu parler de cette fameuse rumeur, un bruit de couloir qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier tout au long du mois. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'Etan espérait plus que tout au monde avoir cette promotion. Il avait entendu par la bouche de d'autres employés qu'Etan et sa femme espèrent agrandir leur famille dans le courant de l'année. D'autres disaient aussi que le couple avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts: entre l'emprunt qu'ils avaient effectués pour l'achat de leur maison et les factures; rien n'allait vraiment dans la famille Wheeler.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations avec empressement car l'un comme l'autre avait du pain sur la planche.

Un brouhaha incessant envahissait l'étage, cela avait débuté par des murmures, suivit par des vas-et-viens entre les bureaux, pour finir par ce vacarme des plus agréables.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla le énième cri, le jeune banquier perdit le peu de patience qu'il possédait, et se dirigea vers le cœur de tout ce tumulte. Arrivé à destination, une tête qui lui est bien connue se trouvait être le fruit de ce chahut, fier comme un coq:

« Je suis bel et bien promu! J'ai le poste! Après tout, il fallait bien s'y attendre, au vu des nombreux remboursements de tous mes prêts accordés... » scandait Andy Hooper à une assemblée de curieux, la bouche en cœur.

Drago n'écoutait déjà plus les paroles dénuées d'intérêt de cet idiot. C'était donc lui celui qui a reçut la promotion? Quel gâchis, ce cancrelat ne la mérite même pas cette fichue promotion. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Etan.

Ce dernier observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un regard déçu, envieux. Drago voulut s'approcher de lui, or il se retint au dernier moment. Il n'était pas son ami après tout, il devait bien en avoir. Pourtant le regard de détresse de ce dernier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, interpella Malefoy Jr. Lui aussi avait auparavant vécu cette identique situation, il se souvient encore du jour où la promotion qu'il pensait recevoir fut accordée à un autre que lui, moins méritant. Puis, au fil du temps il comprit que jamais il ne pourrait grimper d'échelon. Toutefois, ses réflexions furent de courte durée, interrompue par le vainqueur:

« Je crois que je vais investir dans une nouvelle habitation plus à la hauteur de mon rang, n'est-ce pas Etan? » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Ceux-ci rirent à la boutade, la plaisanterie ayant un goût amer. La victime s'éloigna, la mine déboussolée.

Cependant il ne fut pas la seule proie, puisqu'en effet Hooper après que les spectateurs s'en allèrent, s'approcha de Drago, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres:

« Drago j'ai à te parler, débuta-t-il sur un ton de confession, j'ai entendu des choses à ton sujet qui sont peu plaisantes je te l'accorde. Il paraît que tu es mêlé à une affaire de détournement de fond, et la célèbre Hermione Granger est sur ton dos, continue-t-il à voix basse tout en regardant aux alentours. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que je t'ai en grande estime et que j'espère que tu sortiras de toute cette mouise. Tu n'es pas à ta place, ta place se trouve dans les hauts rangs de la société. Et tu sais tout comme moi que si ta carrière ne décolle pas c'est parce que tu possèdes un passé qui dérange. Sans cela tu serais depuis bien longtemps au sommet de cette entreprise. »

_°• Fin du Flashback °•_

A présent il se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail. Passé les grandes portes, il s'avança au fond de la banque sorcière, puis tourna comme à son habitude à droite, parcourut plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu d'appuyé sur le bouton habituel le conduisant à son étage, il appuya sur un tout autre bouton, le menant à un étage bien supérieur. A l'ouverture des portes, il se dirigea vers le point d'accueil. L'une des secrétaires, charmante soit dit en passant, lui indiqua suite à un sourire des plus aguicheurs le bureau de la célèbre héroïne de guerre. Le décor de cet endroit ne laissait pas le grand Malefoy indifférent: du sol au plafond du marbre blanc de fort bon goût faisait place, d'imposantes colonnes semblaient toucher le ciel, quelques plantes vertes étaient parsemées de-ci de-là, des peintures et des sculptures contemporaines des plus belles ajoutaient de la couleur au lieu. L'étage du visiteur paraissait bien morne à côté. Sa contemplation achevée, Malefoy Jr se décida de se hâter au bureau de la jeune femme et toqua à la porte vitrée – ensorcelée par un sort ne permettant pas de voir l'intérieur du bureau par l'extérieur, seul le propriétaire dudit lieu pouvant regarder à travers. Or Hermione Granger, bien trop préoccupée par son travail ne jeta même pas un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de sa pièce personnelle, et accepta la venue sans se méfier. Il entra dans la pièce, l'inspecta, se rendant compte qu'elle ne se souciait de lui, il décida une approche:

« Bonjour Granger. »

Celle-ci releva la tête. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux devinrent exorbités devant ce nouveau venu. Lui, il pouffa de la voir ainsi.

Elle avait changé depuis la grande guerre, ses quelques airs d'adolescente s'étaient dissipés pour laisser uniquement place à une physionomie d'adulte. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus long, toujours autant indomptables, quoique : on pouvait y remarquer une légère amélioration. Ses yeux paraissaient nettement plus grand, toujours colorés de cette couleur fauve qui la caractérisait si bien, son visage s'était affiné, sa tête paraissait quelque peu plus petite. Son nez n'avait pas changé: pas bien grand, mignon en somme. Une stature plus féminine, plus souple. En cet instant il la trouva belle, un certain charme se dégageant d'elle.

Remarquant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs d'un fauteuil face à la table:

« J'ai a te parler, commence-t-il d'un ton posé, mais je ne veus pas le faire ici. C'est pour cela que je t'invites à déjeuner. Disons rendez-vous à treize heure à La Nuée D'Hirondelles? Allé, à plus tard. »

Et, sans qu'elle ne put donner son avis ni son accord, il s'en alla, la laissant au dépourvu. Mais quelle mouche l'a-t-il piqué? Pourquoi maintenant? Oui, pourquoi? De plus, il avait eut le toupet de partir sans attendre sa réponse! En même temps, elle était en train d'imité une carpe.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva vite, la jeune femme avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Elle comptait y aller par pure curiosité, et non par sympathie envers celui qui l'avait 'invité'. C'est donc la démarche empressée qu'elle se rendit au point de rencontre. Il était déjà là, accoudé au comptoir, le regard aux aguets. Une fois qu'il la vit, il s'installa à une table au bout de la salle, aussitôt suivit par son invitée. Après s'être regardé en chiens de faïence, ils commandèrent le repas et la boisson.

Le restaurant était vaste, sans trop l'être, de façon à ce que les clients puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité. Les couleurs crème et bleu dominaient la pièce, les murs étant peints de ces couleurs. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet au bois clair, assortit aux chaises et aux tables, celles-ci recouvèrtent d'une nappe blanche. Quelques bougies étaient disposées sur les étagères et les tables, auxquelles on se plaisait à deviner qu'elles éclairaient en soirée. La salle respirait la modernité et la convivialité, un lieu parfait pour se remplir la panse.

La belle brune était charmée par ce lieu, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il tente de l'impressioner et d'étaler ses richesses, mais rien de tel.

« Si tu m'as invitée ce n'est pas pour me conter fleurette je suppose, alors dit-moi ta requête, dit une Hermione au regard déterminé.

Tu penses bien, j'ignorais que tu saches me cerner. »

Une serveuse apporta le vin et se retira, Drago servit la jeune femme. Ils trinquèrent, malgré qu'ils ne fêtaient rien, mis à part leurs retrouvailles d'un déplaisir non dissimulé.

« Alors, qu'est-tu devenue? Comment est-tu arrivée à travailler pour Gringott? Demanda Drago d'une voix qui se voulait amicale.

Arrêtes ton cirque Malefoy! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis belle lurette que l'on est devenus bons copains toi et moi! Fulmine l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Très bien, si tu veux rentrer dans ce jeu là. Je t'avoue que moi aussi cela m'écorche la bouche de te parler, fit-il d'une voix froide. Mais si tu veus tout savoir: si je t'ai invitée c'est pour te parler d'un sujet délicat.

Dit la moi dans ce cas, cette chose si importante à tes yeux!

Chaque chose en son temps, dit Malefoy Jr d'une voix posée.

J'ignorais que tu te la jouais vieux sage! ricana la jeune femme. »

Le 'vieux sage' en question serra des poings sous la nappe. Il essayait de se montrer agréable avec elle et voilà qu'elle fichait tout en l'air! A croire que la chance n'était décidémment pas avec lui ces temps-ci... Mais l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot:

« Bon écoute, voilà ce que l'on va faire: on va essayé d'avoir une discussion décente, sans se disputer à tout bout de champs, le premier qui se montre désagréable doit répondre à une question de l'autre, sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Est-ce que cela te convient? Proposa l'ex vert et argent.

Entendu, lui répondit Hermione, la perspective de pouvoir poser n'importe quelle question à son ennemi l'intéressait au plus au point.

Reprenons, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Pourquoi avoir choisi Gringott?

Je vis à une rue du chemin de Traverse, dans un loft avec une colocataire. J'ai choisi de travailler à Gringott puisque l'on m'a proposé après la guerre un poste que je ne me voyais pas refuser. Et toi?

J'habite dans un appartement sur Traverse. J'ai postulé pour différents emplois, j'ai reçu notamment plusieurs réponses positives, et j'ai choisi le poste à Gringott car je trouvais ce métier intéressant. Sinon, tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que tu vives avec Weasley et que vous comptiez avoir un dixième enfant, ajouta Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle? Et toi tu n'es pas logé chez ton père et ta mère? Ou dans un quelconque palace ou manoir à la noix?

Quelle est la couleur de ta lingerie? Demanda soudain Malefoy, sérieux.

Je te demande pardon? l'interrogea Hermione, ahurie.

Un emportement égal une question Granger, et pas d'échappatoire, lui souligna-t-il, amusé par la situation.

Violet, réplique sèchement l'ancienne Gryffondor. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au jeune homme d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde à sa question si vite, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle cherche à fuir.

« Qu'advient-t-il de tes parents? Reprit Hermione.

Mon père est à Azkaban, quant à ma mère, elle vit des richesses familiales.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même? Je veus dire... comme ta mère? S'enquit la femme.

Je n'avais aucune envie de vivre à leurs crochets. A mon tour: tu n'es pas avec Weasley?

Cela t'importe tant?

Simple curiosité, je te signale que tu m'as posé des questions sur mes parents et ma vie privé et que je t'ai répondu.

Non, lors de la bataille finale on s'est embrassés. Mais après, on a essayés de vivre enssemble comme un couple normal, mais voilà: ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Au moins ça aura l'avantage d'écourter la lignée Weasley.

La jeune femme rit de bon coeur, lui, ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne prenne pas la défense de son ami, et ne l'injure par la même occasion. Au début vexé, le jeune banquier la suivit peu de temps après dans son hilarité.

Leurs plats arrivèrent, ils se firent servir, laissant place à un silence des plus lourds, malgré la meilleure tournure des évènements. L'ancienne rouge et or décida à son tour de briser la glace :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Le jeune homme décida d'assouvir la curiosité de celle qui lui faisait face :

« Tu dois être au courant que l'un de mes collègues a été promu ? Il se nomme Andy Hooper.

Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé. Mais j'ignore où tu veux en venir.

J'y viens, cet homme m'a appris que tu t'occupes de mes comptes, et que je dois me méfier de toi. Est-ce vrai ?

C'est un fait, confesse-t-elle.

As-tu trouvé quelque chose de compromettant contre moi ? Demande-t-il de but en blanc.»

C'est donc pour ça, songe-t-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est le cas tu va me faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Ou tenté de me soudoyer ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, or si c'est le cas - ce que je ne doute pas vu tes capacités intellectuelles - j'ai a te parler. Alors dit-moi la vérité que je puisse me justifier, car ce que j'ai à te raconter peut prendre un bon bout de temps. »

Je me suis rendue compte que tu détournais l'argent de tes entreprises, à des fins que je suppose personnelles. Cet argent qui est destiné à tes employés ou à des infrastructures pour mener à bien tes sociétés.

Et c'est le cas, confirme-t-il sans gêne.

Pourquoi ?

Je le fais pour protéger mon père, confesse à son tour l'homme.

Je ne comprend pas, éclaire-moi tu veux ? »

Le jeune Malefoy qui jusque-là gardait son sans-froid explosa :

« Tu crois quoi ? Qu'à la fin de la guerre malgré que je n'ai commis aucun crime, et que je n'avais nul problème financier, la vie était belle ? Cracha-t-il. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas au sommet de la pyramide et ce à l'encontre de mon travail acharné ! J'ai presque tout perdu : certaines des propriétés de ma famille, ma classe sociale. Désormais je suis regardé tel un moins que rien, un monstre !»

Hermione Granger baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de la situation : elle ne savait rien de lui, ignorait ce que lui menait la vie. Pourtant elle était en colère, contre elle-même, parce qu'elle croyait encore que le monde était soit tout blanc soit tout noir. Que la vie était rose à présent que le plus grand des mages noirs était anéanti.

« Mon père se fait maltraiter à Azkaban par ses anciens acolytes, ou par des partisans des idées du Lord Noir. Je dois payer ces derniers pour qu'il le laissent en paix, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa peine soit terminée. Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. »

Hermione qui avait écouté ses paroles avec intérêt, mesurait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, enregistrant les nouvelles informations que venait de lui donner son ennemi, qu'elle ne considérait plus comme tel. Elle porta un nouveau regard sur le jeune homme. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle soit sûre d'une chose. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me hais? Demanda-t-elle à un Malefoy Jr dont son visage reflétait de l'incompréhension. Tu as oublié? Tu t'es emporté, je te pose donc une question. Au cas où tu l'aurais aussi oublié: pas d'esquive.

Je ne t'ai jamais haïe, juste détestée. Parce que tu étais amie avec Saint Potter et Weasley, que tu étais ce que les familles de Sangs-Purs qui partageaient les idées de Voldemort détestaient. Et si je me suis tant acharné aussi sur toi, c'est parce que je voulais montrer mon autorité et faire craindre les gens de moi. Montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à moi. Tu étais la victime parfaite: fille de moldus, ta maison était Gryffondor, tu faisais partie du fameux Trio d'Or. Voilà, tu sais tout.

La jeune femme était à présent plongée dans ses pensées. Sa décision était prise.

« Malefoy, un dossier peut vite être ammené à disparaître tu sais. »

Il la remercia du regard et elle lui sourit en retour. Le déjeuner redevint silencieux, mais pas d'un silence désagréable. De temps à autre, l'un comme l'autre se regardaient du coin de l'œil. A croire qu'une nouvelle femme allait occuper les pensées du jeune Malefoy...

ღ

¹: Clin d'oeil au personnage Markus du livre _La Délicatesse _de David Foenkinos ( j'ai lu le livre et je l'ai apprécié, mais je n'ai pas vu le film ).

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bien? Médiocre? Donnez-moi vos avis.

Dans cette OS je ne cherchais pas à vraiment approfondir la relation entre Hermione et Drago, je cherchais surtout à les faire enterrer la hache de guerre. Et faire supposer une possibilité de relation entre eux deux. J'ai voulu aussi mettre ma propre 'définition' de ce qu'éprouvait Drago envers Hermione à l'époque de Poudlard: une envie de montrer sa supériorité, de faire ses preuves, en somme le résultat d'une doctrine comme une autre.

A bientôt je l'espère.

Bluemy pour vous servir.


End file.
